Naruto Legend of Six Path
by Auditore7
Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh Orangtuanya karna tidak mempunyai chakra ... Bagaimana petualangan tokoh kita dlam hidup yang suram ini? Warning : Dont like dont read! Im still newbie
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak tahu mengapa takdir sungguh kejam bagiku. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari orangtua sendiri, saudaraku bahkan temanpun tak ada

Sangat disayangkan bagiku untuk hidup, Lelah, lelah, aku lelah sangat lelah akan pahitnya hidup ini . Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi aku akan membalaskan apa yang telah mereka buat , hanya orang terpenting, "Tidak" hanya keluarga sejati ku saja yg akan kulindungi karna keluargaku, ayah ku ,ibuku bahkan saudaraku tidak penting lagi.

 **NARUTO**

Seorang anak kecil berlari sangat kencang, surai pirang dengan kulit putih (AN: disini naruto tidak ada whisker dan kulit tan) Anak umur 5 tahun itu berlari dengan kencangnya menghindari amukan warga desa Konoha... ya Konohagakure desa yang tersembunyi di antara hutan atau disebut desa daun sangat terjadi banyak konflik yang dilalui desa Konoha mulainya pertarungan MadaHashi , Perang Dunia Shinobi... dan beberapa tahun lalu Kyuubi mengamuk di desa.

 **Naruto Pov**

"haahhh, hahhh"Lelahnya .. kenapa warga terus mengejarku? Apa ss-salahku bbagi mmereka? "hiks hiks". "Hoi Minna itu dia Anak Aib Hokage sama, ayo kita hajar dia biar tau malu anak tidak tau malu ini" aaku mendengar teriakan warga mengejar dan mereka mendekat kepadaku . "Ini buruk mereka menemukanku aku harus lari dari sini" sayangnya gang sempit dan kerumunan warga marah bukan tanding bocah 5 tahun. "Hahaha sekarang ayo kita hajar anak jahanam ini"... "Arghh, ughh" ringis kesakitanku saat aku dipukuli, ditendang , di injak injak warga.. "Blessh" Darah mengalir melalui ubun kepalaku.." Hhahaah sekarang rasakan itu bocah aib , lebih baik kau mati saja daripada memalukan nama Hokage sama"

 **Normal Pov**

Kesakitan menjalar merasuk pada seluruh tubuh Naruto.. setelah itu ia pun pingsan. Sandaime Hokage alias Hiruzen saat ini shok dan terkejut atas kelakuan warga desa pada cucu tersayangnya Naruto, Di ruang perpustakaan Hiruzen sebelum nya datang Anbu milik Hiruzen " Sandaime sama ! Ini gawat Naruto telah ditemukan berdarah dan babak belur di gang yaang ternyata ulah aamukan warga desa".. "Aaapa!? Segera bawa cucuku ke rumah sakit , dan suruh yang lain pergi menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut" Kata Hiruzen, Anbu pergi dengan shunshinnya membawa Naruto menuju rumah sakit. "Hah hah, Minato apa yang telah kaulakukan , Naruto adalah anak yang baik ceria kau sudah salah menilainya minato , semoga Naruto baik baik saja, Minato itu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya karna tidak peduli dan membuang Naruto yang nyatanya darah dagingnya sendiri" Batin Hiruzen Gelisah.

Di Rumah Sakit Konohagakure, terbaring Naruto dengan perban menyelimuti tubuhnya. "krieett " pintu dibuka terlihat Hiruzen menatap iba sekalian sedih akan kondisi Naruto.."Naruto ini aku jiji Hiruzen , cepatlah sembuh jiji menunggumu" kata Hiruzen tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto, "Minato Kushina kalian memang orangtua yang bodoh , bisa-bisanya kalian berdua memilih Adik Naruto,Menma karna masalah Kekuatan Kyuubi,Aku harap Naruto Dapat menjadi Shinobi Konoha yang heebat dan semoga Dia tidak terlalu termakaan Dendam" Batin Hiruzen.

2 Hari Kemudian

Bangunlah anak surai pirang dari tempat tidur rumah sakit, " Dimana aku?" Batin Naruto heran, seingatnya ia sedang dikeroyok warga desa dan setelah itu Gelap. "kriet" Pintu terbuka nampak sosok Jiji kebangaan Naruto, Hiruzen. "Ahh!, Naruto kamu baik sajakan dan apa warga mengeroyokmu biar Jiji hukum mereka!"" Kata Hiruzen yang sedang memegang kedua pundak Naruto dengan Geraman diakhirnya, " Jiji Naru baik baik saja kok,hanya kepala naru sedikit pusing" Kata Naruto. "Sudaahlah Naru-chan nanti Jiji akan beritahu Ayahmu soal ini dan Jiji janji akan selalu menjagamu dan bersamamu selamanya"Janji Hiruzen, "Hiks,hiks Arigato Jiji, Naru juga mau sama Jiji dan Jiji janji ya akan belikan Naru ramen yang banyak" Kata Naruto tersedu sedu. " Jiji janji Naru-chan, Tapi Naru harus istirahat di Rumah Sakit dulu nnti Jiji pergi sebentar beliin ramen Naru" Kata Hiruzen. Naruto pun mengganguk antusias akan Perkataan Jijinya. Setelah itu Hiruzen pergi dari sana untuk menemui Yondaime Hokage.

Di Ruang Hokage

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar , nampak Hiruzen sangat marah jelas pada raut wajahnya. "Minato! Orangtua macam apa kau ini tidak menjaga anakmu cucuku naru-chan dari para warga tidak tau malu itu" Marah Hiruzen, Sedangkan sang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato terkejut dan menaikkan alisnya" Untuk apa aku menjaga anak tanpa punya chakra itu , dia tidak pantas menjadi anakku , hanya seorang penggila ramen yang hanya membuat ku malu saja!" Desis Yondaime. Mendengar itu Hiruzen sangat Marah dan langsung memukul pipi kanan telak Yondaime Hokage itu hingga ia terjatuh dengan merah redam dipipinya.,"Grrhhh, Minato aku ternyata salah menilaimu seharusnya kau saja yang Mati karna kau telah membuang anugrah dari Kami sama" Perlahan Hiruzen mengendalikan emosi yang meluap itu"Kau seharusnya sadar jika chakra bukan satu satunya yang menunjang shinobi, hanya tekad yang kuat ,tekad api yang dapat membangkitkan Shinobi sejati" Kata Hiruzen sambil keluar dan menutup pintu Ruang Hokage, Didalaam ruangan tampak Minato dengan acuh nya tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi,"Hah, Anak bodoh tidak tau malu itu sangat membuat ku muak, ia dengan seenaknya membuat Sandaime Sama berpihak padanya. "Aku Harus mencari ide untuk menyingkirkan anak tak tau harga diri itu dari sini" Batin Keji Minato.

Keesokan Harinya

Naruto tokoh utama kita, sedang berjalan-jalan menelusuri desa Konoha, "Hah apa yang harus naru lakukan skarang, tapi ngomomg-ngomong dimana jiji?" Saat jalan ia temukan Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.. "wah ada Ramen"Batin Naru senang. " Lagian naru lapar lebih baik makan ahh" .. "Sumimasen Oji-chan, Tolong bantu Naru,Naru lapar tersesat" Kata Naruto. Ya pada saat itu cuaca Hujan Deras di Konoha tetapi Naruto sangat lapar sehingga memutuskan mencari Jiji tapi malah ia singgah ke kedai Ramen. "Anak ini terlihat kasihan , Tunggu dulu! Ini kan anak Hokage sama, memang Hokage sama tidak tau malu seenaknya membuang anak polos sperti ini, " Batin Pemilik Ichiraku Ramen alias Teuchi dengan iba ia bertanya pada Naruto. "Mari nak , hahaha biar nak merasakan enaknya Ramen Ichiraku ditengah hujan ini" Kata Teuchi Menyemangati Naruto.. " Wahhh hontou nii ka Ji-chan, Yeii Naru maunnya Ramen Jumbo Jiichan , Naru lapar skali soalnya" Kata Naruto Senang dengan ohh Mata Berbinar-binar. Setelah menghabiskan Ramen dari Ichiraku ,tokoh utama kita memutuskan pergi pulang kerumahnya atau bisa dibilang Kediaman Yondaime Hokage.

"Tadaima,Tou chan Kaa chan, " Kata Naruto memasuki rumahnya. Di lihatnya Kushina sedang mencuci piring di Dapur,mendengar suara Naruto , Kushina pun berbalik tapi sbelum itu "Arghhh,anak jahanaam ini kenapa masih hidup sih!? Apa Minato sangat susah menyingkirkannya!?" Batin Kushina yang termasuk Ibu Naruto. "Okaeri Naruto, cepat sana mandi dan sebentar turun buat makan malam" Balas Kushina Datar dengan Muka Datar disertai seringai. Naruto mendengar itu pun pundung "Hai Kaa-chan " Kata Naruto tapi ia juga merasa sedikit senang melihat kaachan nya memperhatikan , karna Kaachan dan Touchan hanya memperhatikan Namikaze Uzumaki Menma yang adalah adik Naruto , ternyata baru berumur 3 Tahun beda 2 Tahun dengan Naruto, Ya sungguh ironis Menma lebih disayangi hanya karna chakranya besar yang disegeli Kyuubi no Kitsune , atau Raja Bijuu, sedangkan Naruto ia hanya seorang anak bocah 5 tahun yang polos,ceria dan tidak punya chakra.

Sehabis Mandi Naruto pun Turun kebawah Menyapa Ibunya untuk makan malam, dan ternyata Tou-san nya Minato ada atau baru pulang. "Naruto ayo kemarilah mari kita makan malam bersama" Kata Minato dengan senyuman atau lebih tepat seringai jahat. Malam itu Keluarga Namikaze makan malam dengan tenang dengan Menma yang masih bayi itu tidak hadir atau tidur. " Wah Arigato Touchan , Kaachan makanannya sungguh enak" Kata Naruto senang, mendengar itu MinaKushi hanya Tersenyum palsu dan Minato memulai pembicaraan " Naruto apa kamu mau berlibur bersama Touchan ,Kaachan dan Menma ke Pulau Indah dengan Kapal ?Hmm?" Tanya Minato dengan antusias kepada Naruto," Yeii Ya aku mau Touchan Kaachan pasti liburannya sangat menyenangkankan?" Kata Naruto Riang Dan Gembira. "Ya pasti sangat menyenangkan untukmu Naruto" Kata Minakushi sambil menyeringai Jahat.

Keesokan Harinya

Keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki pergi berlibur ke Pulau Terpencil dengan Kapal. "Tsuma , ayo ke dek kapal aku ingin bicara" Kata Minato kepada Kushina yang dibalas " Hai Anata". Minakushi sampai di dek kapal meninggalkan Naruto yang dengan sendirian di Muka Kapal Melihat-lihat Pulau yang ada, dan kalau Menma yah adiknya Naruto tertidur lelap di gendongan Kushina. "Tsuma ,sekarang saat nya membuang aib Keluarga kita agar kita bisaa terbebas dari rasa malu dan membuat warga Konoha bangga pada kita" Kata Minato datar. "Hai Anata, aku ! Juga tidak sabar bagaimana Anak itu mati di pulau sana!, Aku juga tidak mau memalukan Nama Keluarga kita Minato, Anak Kiiroi Senko tidak boleh Lemah seperti Anak tak tahu malu itu!" Geram Kushina." Wakatta Tsuma, ayo kita kembali dan buang aib itu untuk selama-lamanya" Kata Minato dan Minakushi pun kembali mendapati Naruto di bagian Muka Kapal."Wuahhh, Touchan Kaachan lihat itu disana ada pulau dan pulau itu bagus sekali" Kata Naruto Senang, Melihat pulau di depan Mata Minakushi pun menyeringai."Ya ayo Naruto mari kita turun ke Pulau itu supaya Naru dapa t berjalan- jalan masuk pulau itu kan" Kata Minato. Saat Naruto Turun menginjakan kaki pada Tanah Pulau Terpencil itu, MinaKushi pun Membabat habis Naruto, memukulinya, menendang bahkan membanting anak sulung mereka. Naruto yang menjadi korban pun hanya menangis merelakan kedua orangttua? Tidak tidak mereka tidak pantas disebut orangtua , Minato pun menyudahkannya dan berkata kepada Naruto sambil meludahinya"Anak biadab ,ANAK TIDAK TAHU MALU! SEHARUSNYA MATI SAJA SANA , ALASANMU HIDUP HANYA MENYUSAHKAN KELUARGAKU"Marah Minato terhadap Naruto yang hanya Menangis dan menangis mendengar dan merasakan kejamnya takdir yang dirasakan."Jika aku melihat mu LAGI! Aku akan membunuh mu " Ancam Minato. Dengan itu Minakushi serta Menma pergi sampai selamanya dari hadapan Naruto.

 **Naruto Pov**

"hiks hiks hiks, Aapa calah naru pada Touchan dan Kaachan? Hiks hiks" Tangis Naruto. "Kenapa Naru harus dibenci Touchan Kaachan?, Kkenaapa? Hiks hiks" ...

 **End Naruto Pov**

Naruto pun tertidur dengan keadaan mengenaskan dan tidak ada yang tahu telah ada Lubang yang Kosong di Hati Bocah itu,surai pirangnya berantakan ,dahinya berdarah dan juga HATI NYA TELAH HANCUR karna Orangtuanya, yah orangtuanya tidak pantas dikenang lagi olehnya.

"Kasihan sekali bocah ini, aku harus menolongnya ia tak boleh mati, Kami sama apa Takdir yang anak ini tanggung haruskah seberat ini?" Tanya Sesosok Roh kepada Kami sama

"Takdir dapat diubah dengan Kerja serta usaha yang keras, Hagoromo pergilah aku berikan kesempatan untuk memberi anak itu hidup yang ada artinya dan Kasih sayang serta kekuatan , karna anak itu akan mendamaikan Shinobi Sekai ini" Terang Kami sama Kepada Hagoromo

"Hai , Kami sama saya berjanji akan melatih anak itu" jawab Hagoromo

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Legend of Six Path**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal-abal, pemula? , OOC/OC.**

 **Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto are own it**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Naruto Pov**

"Kaachan ,Touchan , hiks hiks" Batinku dalam susah dan sedih. "Apa Naru buat kesalahan sampai Kaachan wa Touchan membenci Naru? Hiks hiks", Naru tak tahu akan apalagi yg akan Naru buat.

 **Normal Pov**

Di Sebuah Pulau Terpencil, tokoh utama kita Uzumaki Naruto dalam keadaan mengenaskan tanpa ada tanda-tanda pergerakan sedikit pun. Takdir yg baru saja dialami nya sangat sangat tidak pantas untuk ditanggung bagi bocah 5 tahun ini, Dibuang begitu saja oleh orang yang tidak harus dipanggil orangtua lagi.

Hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari keluarganya sendiri?, ya itu yg dirasakan Naruto saat ini, sungguh tega orangtuanya memukul , menendang , mencaci maki serta mengeroyok anaknya ,Darah daging mereka.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap

"Dimana aku?" Batin heran Naruto, setelah dilihatnya sekitar hanya ada kegelapan dengan cahaya yang sangat minim.

"Isashiburi jana wa ga Musko yo, Ashura tana atau bisa dibilang Uzumaki Naruto" Kata sambutan oleh sosok asing. Terkejut tentu saja, Naruto berbalik muka menghadap sosok itu yang nampaknya beriris pola riak air dan tanduk terlihat tua tentu saja berjubah putih choku tomoe dan melayang dengan bola-bola hitam, Aneh rasanya , bocah sperti Naruto hanya menatap heran serta sedikit takut pada sosok asing itu.

"Ahhh, hiks hiks jangan makan Naru , Akuma JAHAATT!"Teriak Bocah Polos atau Naruto dengan histeris, Satu alis sosok itu terangkat,

"Tenanglah Naru, Jiji disini datang untuk menemani Naru, Jangan takut begitu Jiji bukan sosok Akuma kok"Kata Sosok asing itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Benarkah Jiichan mau temani Naru? Arigato Jiji, tapi Jiji Dimana Naru berada sekarang?" Tanya Polos Naruto dengan Muka Polos(tehe).

"Sebelum itu Naru, Jiji mau memperkenalkan diri jiji dulu,Hajimemashite Watashi no namae wa Ootsutsuki Hagoromo ore wa Shinobi no Kami, atau biasa dipanggil Rikudou Sannin" Kata Sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang merupakan Dewa Shinobi/Rikudou Sannin. Hagoromo yang melihat wajah bengong Naru hanya mendesah pelan "Hah bocah ini polos ternyata dan suci, tapi sangat tidak bisa diampuni orangtuanya membuang anak suci seperti Naruto ini" Batin Gelisah Hagoromo.

"Hahh? Jiji Rikudou Sannin itu aapa? Apa jiji kuat sampai disebut Kami dari Shinobi?" Tanya Polos Naruto. Hagoromo hanya menatap Naruto ," Naruto , alasan sebenarnya Jiji ada disini untuk melatih Naruto menjadi kuat serta menjadi Shinobi yang Hebat, Jiji tau perasaan Naru saat ini Karna itu Jiji janji akan melatih Naru , supaya Naru bisa mendapat hidup yang ada artinya,Apa Naru mau?" Jelas Hagoromo Panjang Lebar.

Naruto yang masih bocah itu hanya pundung seketika ia berlari memeluk Hagoromo."Hiks hiks hiks, Jiji janji hiks akan buat Naru jadi shinobi hebat sperti Jiji?" Tanya Naruto sambil terisak isak.

Mendengar itu Hati seorang Rikudou Sannin jadi iba."Jiji janji Naru akan mendapat hidup yang lebih baik dari sekarang, Naru juga akan jadi Shinobi Hebat seperti Jiji juga kalau Naru Mau, Hmm?" Balas Iba Hagoromo.

"hiks, Arigatou hontou ni Arigatou Hago-Jiji, Janji ya Jiji?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hagoromo.

"Jiji janji Naru, Jiji pasti akan melatih Naru, Jadi Sekarang Apa Naru sudah siap?" Tanya Antusias Hagoromo.

"Siap Hagoromo-Jiji" Balas Antusias Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu apa Naru mau mendengar sejarah Shinobi yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Hagoromo.

"Yang Sesungguhnya"beo Naruto."Ya jiji naru mau" Balas Naruto Menjawab.

"Baiklah,ayo mari kita mulai" Balas Hagoromo

Dan Sang Rikudou Sannin menceritakan sejarah Shinobi dimulai Mulanya."Naruto dengarlah baik-baik ,dulunya Dunia jni tidak ada satupun chakra yang ada semuanya tenang, damai, ada konflik antar desa dan desa dulunya bukan sama seperti sekarang hanya Manusia biasa tanpa chakra yang berperang, Tiba-tiba suatu hari ,, ada sebuah bintang jatuh ,hmm tidak tepatnya cahaya turun dari langit nampak sosok Wanita putih mulus iris lavender dan berambut putih , Wanita itu merupakan Ibuku" Jelas Sejarah Pertama dari Hagoromo.

"Ibu Jiji" Beo Naruto heran. "Ya nama Ibuku Ootsutsuki Kaguya, dan ibuku sangat baik dulunya, cinta akan kedamaian dan membuat keadilan ditengah konflik antara manusia saat itu. Tapi semua berubah drastis Ibuku saat itu melindungi desa tercinta Genso no Kuni yg juga desa yang dipimpin Pria yang dicintainya , sayangnya semua berubah saat Pria itu dan seluruh desanya ditipu oleh Saksi mata yang palsu akan Ibuku yang membunuh dengan sadis semua warga desa . Seperti Monster katanya, hanya ibuku dan Aino pembantunya yang melarikan diri menuju Pohon Keramat Shinju, Shinju merupakan pohon yg adalah sumber chakra, dengan itu ibuku pergi memakan buah chakra setelah melihat pengorbanan Aino pembantunya dipanah oleh Genso no kuni . Ibuku menjadi Jahat, Kejam saat dikuasai oleh buah chakra yang dimakannya ia pun mengenjutsu massal semua manusia agar ia dapat hidup dengan tenang bersama anak-anaknya" Jelas Panjang lebar Hagoromo.

"Ibuku pun melahirkan Aku dan Adikku Hamura , tapi suatu ketika aku , Hamura , Ibuku dan Shinju bertarung sampai menimbulkan bencana bagi dunia" Jelas Hagoromo

"Jiji sebernarnya mengapa Jiji bertarung dengan Shinju yang adalah Pohon?" Tanya Bingung Naruto.

"Naruto, Shinju merupakan Pohon Chakra dulunya tapi sampai beratus tahun kedepan setelah Ibuku memakan buah chakra , Shinju pun mengamuk dan menjadi jelmaan Monster Berekor Sepuluh atau biasa di sebut Juubi no Ookami , Sumber dari para Bijuu" Jelas Hagoromo.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Jadi setelah beberapa bulan kita bertarung menentukan nasib dunia, Aku dan Hamura pun memenangkan pertarungan dengan menyegel Ibuku Kayuga menggunakan Shin Rikudo Chibaku Tensei dan menyegel Juubi kedalam tubuh ku" Jelas Hagoromo.

"Lalu kemana Hamura -Jiisan pergi" Tanya Naruto.

"Adikku Hamura pergi ke bulan atau bisa dibilang jurus Chibaku Tensei kita berdua untuk menjaga Ibuku serta Gedou Mazou yg merupakan Patung penghisap Chakra Bijuu" Jawab Hagoromo.

"Setelah Kami berdua berpisah , aku pergi berkelana mengintari Dunia untuk mengajarkan Ninshuu pada semua umat manusia" Kata Hagoromo.

"Nishuu atau Ninjutsu Jiji?"Tanya Heran Naruto.

"Naruto, Aku adalah Rikudou Sannin atau pencipta Ninshuu, jadi dulunya itu tidak ada namanya Ninjutsu . Ninshuu ku diciptakan untuk membantu dan mengilhami harapan semua manusia, Karna sekarang Ninjutsu hanya menciptakan konflik yg membawa luka mendalam bagi semua orang terutama. Dunia Sinobi sekarang hanya seperti kembali pada zaman Kaguya ibuku yg chakranya digunakan untuk senjata" Jelas Hagoromo.

"Dan semua itu terjadi karna konflik antar dua anakku" Kata Hagoromo.

"Jiji punya anak?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ya anakku adalah Ootsutsuki Ashura to Ootsutsuki Indra, mereka berdua bertarung memperebutkan gelar Lanjutan sebagai Mentor Ninshuu tapi dimenangkan oleh Ashura , karna itu Clan Uchiha sekarang paling banyak memiliki Kebencian pekat. Jika sesuatu yang berharga diambil dari Mereka akan menimbulkan kebencian yang memicu chakra pada saraf indraa penglihatan yang Disebut Sharingan" Jelas Hagoromo.

"Tapi Jiji, Mata apa yang Jiji punya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Mata Jiji hanya satu satunya yang ada murni didunia ini, Rinnegan mata dewa yang mujudkan Kekuatan Enam Pertapa Jalan"Jawab Hagoromo.

"Jadi Naruto, Apa kau mau menjadi Pendamaian di Dunia Shinobi ini?" Tanya Antusias Rikudo Sannin.

"Ya Jiji, Naru mau membuat Shinobi Sekai ini damai" Jawab Naruto.

Mendengar itu , Hagoromo tersenyum simpul"Anak ini pasti bisa memecahkan rantai kebencian yg ada" Batin Hagoromo. "Jadi Sekarang kita akan berlatih Uzumaki Naruto."Ayo kita kembali ke pulau tadi sekarang" Kata Hagoromo.

"Hai, Jiji"Jawab Naruto.

Di Desa KonohaGakure 2 Hari Kemudian

Kediaman Namikaze terlihat keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Namikaze Minato serta keluarganya merayakan kesuksesan mereka dalam membuang Naruto anak yang mereka anggap aib.

"Hah, Yokatta Tsuma sekarang kita bisa hidup lebih tenang dengan tanpa adanya aib tak berguna itu" Kata Minato sambil mencium mesra Istrinya Kushina.

"Hai, Anata, aku jadi susah mengurus anak tak tahu malu itu!, Untungnya ada kau Sayang" Balas Kushina sambil tersenyum cerah.

Minato pun merangkul Kushina dan mengendong ala Bridal kekamar mereka. Dan ya malam itu adalah Malam penuh desahan dan kenikmatan di Keluarga Namikaze.

Keesokan Harinya

Di ruangan Perpustakaan Sang Professor atau bisa dibilang Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Naru , kemana kau selama ini, sudah dua Hari Jiji mu ini rindu padamu kembalilah" Batin Gelisah Hiruzen sambil menghisap Cerutunya.

"Ini semua membuatku ingin menyelidikinya lebih dalam lagi, tidak ada tanda pengawasan yang ketat di rumah sakit seolah Naru pergi seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Mungkin ini ada sebab dengan Minato Bangsatt! Itu!" Batin Hiruzen.

Hiruzen pun memutuskan pergi ke Gedung Hokage untuk menemui Yondaime . "Bumm" Bunyi pintu ruang Hokage dibuka dengan kasar.

"Minato apa kau tau dimana cucuku sekarang ini,Naru maksudku!?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Ahh Sandaime sama, sekarang Anak aib itu sudah mati kayaknya, Diperiksa 2 hari kemarin , ada Beberapa Shinobi Kumogakure di kawasan Hutan Hijau Utara Timur Konoha. Pasti dengan spekulasiku anak itu pasti telah tertangkap atau mati" Jawab Kebohongan Besar dari Minato.

"Grrr!, Aaapa yg kau lakukkann!? MINATO!" Marah Hiruzen.

"Kau itu Ayahnya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto itu anakmu. Kau dan Kushina tidak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja. APA KAU TAK PERNAH MERASAKAN PERASSAANYA SAAT IA BILANG KELUARGANYA MEMBUANGNYA!?" Emosi Hiruzen yang meluap luap ditujukan pada Yondaime.

"Heh?, Sandaime sama harusnya Sandaime sadar betapa buruk anak itu, Dia Hanya mempermalukan namaku di Desa-desa lain!, Sudah wajib untukku membuat anak itu mati saja" Jawab Minato Datar.

"Gubrakk" Meja Hokage pun di pukul Hiruzen dengan Hancurnya meja..

Dicengkramnya Kerah Jubah Yondaime." Minato!, Jawab aku apa yang sebernarnya Kau lakukan pada Naruto!?" Tanya Geram Hiruzen sambil mencengkram kerah Minato.

"Sandaime sama, tenanglah itu tidak diperlukan jawaban lagi. Anak itu sudah mati atau dibilang sudah dihilangkan dari dunia ini lagi" Jawab Minato menyeringai jahat.

"Bumm!" Dibantingnya Minato oleh Hiruzen. "Hah hah, Kau sangat tidak bisa diampuni Minato. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh ada di dunia ini juga" Kata Hiruzen sambil menenangkan diri.

Hiruzen pergi melangkahkan kaki dari hadapan Yondaime itu.

"Kami sama , Gomenasai aku sebagai Kakek Naru, tidak menepati janjiku pada cucuku. Tolong jaga selalu cucuku Kami sama" Batin Sedih Hiruzen.

Di sebuah Pulau Terpencil

 **Naruto Pov**

"Hosh hosh hosh, lelahnya huh, latihan Jiji memang sangat menyusahkanku" Batinku.

"Yosh!, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Jiji?" Tanyaku semangat.

Tapi sebelum itu aku tadinya disuruh Jiji berlari round pulau ini, yah gilanya untuk bocah sepertiku,.untung-untungnya pulau ini luasnya masih dapat terjangkau kalau tidak sudah sekarat aku.

"Naru, sekarang Jiji ingin kau mendengar susunan latihan yang akan ditempuh olehmu" Kata Hagoromo Jiji padaku.

Aku sekarang ini dilatih oleh rohnya Rikudo Sannin Jijiku Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, Pulau yg ku tempati ini hanya ditumbuhi Pepohonan Kelapa , Pasir putih, dan banyak sekali rumput hijau di tengah pulau seperti Pulau pantai .

"Naru, Jiji ingin memberitahu mu bahwa latihan yg dijalani memakan waktu sekitar 3 Tahun , susunannya harus ditaati olehmu untuk mengajari Naru agar bersikap displin dan sopan pada peraturan yang disediakan" Jelas Jiji padaku.

"Sekarang !, Ayo Naru harus Melatih fisik Naru Dengan Latihan Taijutsu dengan keras " Kata Jiji padaku.

"Tapi Jiji kenapa harus fisik Naru mengapa tak ajarin Naru Ninshuu saja?" Tanyaku.

"Latihan Fisik agar Naru bisa dengan handal menguasai stamina, daya tahan,Taijutsu atau bela diri dan Meningkatkan Tubuh Naru agar kuat dalam setiap Pertarungan" Jelas Jiji padaku.

"Hai, Jiji" Balasku.

 **Normal Pov**

Setelah itu Naruto pun berlatih fisiknya meskipun dengan keterbatasan umur oleh Hagoromo.

Semua itu memakan waktu yang amat lama untuk fisik tangguh Uzumaki Naruto.

" Uzumaki Naruto, anak ini memiliki potensi yang besar untuk menjadi kuat" Batin Hagoromo sambil tersenyum memandang Naruto yg sedang melakukan push-up dengan gigih.

"Kami sama ,Aku harap anak ini di masa yg akan datang tidak termakan oleh dendamnya sendiri" Batin Hagoromo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Author :Ya hai semua ini author san yang keren ini hehe... maaf ya saya juga masih pemula dalam urusan author ini ... Mohon Bantuannya Minna san..

UCAPAN terima kasih : Ya Arigato Gozaimasu minna san yang sudah review juga ingat selalu review saya ya ... saya juga akan tetap pegang janji saya pada semua Readers sekalian...

Dan untuk jalan cerita jika masih ada unsur kepemulaan ya maklum maklum lah...ok dan jalan cerita author ini sekarang masih tahap pengenalan atau bisa disebut masih Prologue?.. yah untuk cerita yang seperti canon itu saat naruto selesai berlatih dengan rikudo yaitu 3 tahun dan itu Naruto umur 8 tahun dan masuk Akademi sampai itu juga ... bagaimana reader update nya cepat gak? Atau mau lebih cepat lagi? HAHAHA... review please

Hajimemashite minna san watashi no namae wa Auditore desu Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ...

SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Naruto Legend of Six Path**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Typo, aball- abal.**

 **Disclaimer : Hanya Masashi Kishimoto yang mempunyai Naruto. I dont own it!**

 **Normal Pov – Skip 3 Tahun Kedepan**

Sudah 3 Tahun , Jagoan kita Uzumaki Naruto berlatih bersama Sang Rikudo Sannin. Fisik Naruto sekarang bertambah kuat , terbilang setara dengan Class High Chunnin, Naruto juga bertambah tinggi nya dan postur tubuh terbilang baik juga bagi bocah 8 tahun ini..

"Jadi Naruto ini sudah hampir selesai sesi latihan yang Jiji berikan padamu, Jiji sangat bangga pada pelatihan selama 3 tahun yang kau jalani ini" Kata Hagoromo.

"Arigato Jiji, aku sekarang sudah siap untuk melanjutkan misi yang diberikan padaku yaitu mendamaikan Shinobi Sekai ini" Jelas Naruto Senang pada Hagoromo.

" Tapi Sebelum itu Naruto, Apa kau ingin membalas dendam pada Konoha?, Pada Warga Desa yg menyakitimu?, atau lebih dalam lagi pada Mereka(Minakushi)?"Tanya Hagoromo serius akan jawaban dari Naruto.

 **Naruto Pov**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan !? ,argghhh Konoha, Warga ?, Terlebih llagi Mereka , orangtua tak tau diri itu!?" Batin Frustasiku..

"Aku tak tahu Jiji, dalam hatiku mereka orangtuaku tapi Hati ini telah dikhianati oleh mereka , oleh desa bahkan mereka mencampakanku dulunya" Jawabku tanpa melihat Hagoromo Jiji.

Ku rasakan ada yang menepuk puncak kepalaku, ternyata itu Jiji."Naruto kau anak yang kuat dan sabar, sungguh malang anak sepertimu menerima nasib buruk, tapi Jiji ingin jawaban yang sebetulnya dari mu Naruto" Kata Jiji padaku.

Aku pun terisak dalam tangis yang mendalam."Hiks, hiks APAA JIJI KATAKAN AKUU HARUSS MEMAAFKAN MEREKA SETELAH APAA YG MEREKA BUAT PADAKU! !?"Emosi ku meluap memberi jawaban pasti pada Jiji.

Kulihat Jiji hanya Tersenyum simpul pada ku sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepalaku." Hmm?, Kau harus tahu Naruto, tidak selamanya kau akan menderita semua juga pernah merasakan itu, yang hanya diperlukan olehmu hanya usaha keras melewati cobaan hidup ini"Jelas Jiji padaku.

Mata ku melebar aku baru menyadari sesuatu yg jelas."Hiks , Gomen Jiji aku janji tidak akan terikat masa laluku, Aku akan memulai hidup baru sebagai Shinobi pembawa Damai" Kataku secara langsung Jiji pun bercahaya .

"Jiji!, ada apa dengan tubuh Jiji!?"Tanya ku kaget saat tubuh Jiji bercahaya terang.

"Hahaha, kau sangat lucu Naruto, Yah sayangnya Jiji akan berpisah untuk sekarang" Kata Jiji tiba-tiba mukanya berubah serius.

"Tapi sebelum itu Naruto mendekatlah dan tutup matamu"Perintah Jiji padaku.

Aku mendekat dan kurasakann tangan Jiji menempel pada kelopak mata ku, saat bersamaan kurasakan kekuatan ku meningkat sangat Drastis!.

"Sudah selesai Naruto" Kata Jiji padaku.

"Apa yang Jiji lakukan padaku?" Tanya ku Heran.

"Aku telah mentransfer Kekuatan Rikudo pada tubuhmu jadi mulai sekarang berlatih dan kembangkan dirimu Naruto dan juga Kau kuberi Mata Legendaris dari Evolusi Rinnegan Sharingan yaitu Rinnegan Choku-Tomoe, Berlatih dan terus berlatihlah Cucuku , kau adalah penerus Rikudo Sannin , Naruto Sang Enam Pertapa Jalan" Kata Jiji padaku sambil Tubuhnya bersinar terang dan sangat terang.

Kurasa aku akann kesepian lagi." Ttunggu Jiji !? APA Kita akan bertemu lagi!?"Tanyaku memastikan agar Jiji tidak meninggalkanku.

"Aku akan selalu berada di hatimu Naruto dan juga akaan ada waktu di masa mendatang Jiji akan memanggilmu." Kata Jiji sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Terima Nasihatku, Naruto jangan terlalu terhasut dendam masa lalu ,sekarang pikirkan masa yang datang masa dimana kau sebagai shinobi akan membawa damai pada Seluruh Sekai ini" Kata Jiji dan ..?"Sayonara Naruto" Kata Jiji dengan itu Jiji pun menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Hah, Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ya?" Pikirku Bingung.

 **Normal Pov**

Sejak saat itu Naruto , bekerja untuk membuat Perahu Kayu yang yah ukurannya sedang , tidak terlalu besar.

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang ayo kita pergi dari Pulau Indah ini,Hmm?"Kata Naruto sambil memandang seluruh pulau.

Dengan itu Naruto membawa Perahunya ke Laut." Jika aku terus mendayung seperti ini akan membuang tenagaku saja,Hahhh" Kata Naruto dalam lelah.

"Ahh, lebih baik aku pakai saja Futon" Ide Naruto.

"Futon : Kamikaze" Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan elemen Angin.

Terlihat di Laut luas itu Angin Tornado besar tapi didalamnya sangat menakjubkan ada perahu melaju saangat cepat karna Angin tersebut.

"Wuahh, hehehe Ternyata Ideku berguna ternyata hehe"Kata Naruto senang sambil terus mengeluarkan Angin untuk menambahkak kecepatan perahunya.

Sudah 2 Jam dan Naruto serta Perahunya sampai pada kawasan Kirigakure, Desa Kabut itu.

" Kabut dan Hutan yang besar , Hmm Kirigakure ternyata oke sudah sampai sekarang kita akan melaju terus kemana ya?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Kryuuuk, kruyukk". Bunyi perut Naruto keroncongan.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas menerima perutnya yang demo itu." Hah, ternyata berlayar 2 jam juga menguras kapasitas perutku ya,sebaiknya aku mencari kedai di sekitar sini?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan akan jalan yg harus ia tuju.

Didepan ada Hutan, dibelakang ada Lautan."Yah mau bagaimana lagi?" Batin Naruto . Dan ia pun berlari melompati pepohonan yang ada .

Sesampainnya di sebuah desa dekat Kirigakure Yuki no kuni. Naruto yg lapar itu pergi mencari kedai, dan ternyata ada kedai ramen. "Wahh, ada ternyata ramen disekitar sini juga,Syukur -syukur cuaca disini Bersalju jadi aku bisa menikmati ramen yg hangat juga ternyata".Batin Naruto Senang.

Sehabis Naruto mengisi perutnya yg keroncongan ia memutuskan melihat sekitar desa ini.

"Hmm,ternyata desa ini juga tidak besar ya, salju yg tebal dan Heh?, Salju?".Naruto Kebingungan."Pikir-pikir ini Kawasan kirigakure yg terkenal Kabutnya tapi masa ada salju dan desa apa ini?".Tanya Naruto berpikir mencari Jawaban senddiri.

Ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada warga desa, dan Naruto melihat hanya warga desa nya ssedikit untuk ukuran desa ini?.. ya ia pun bertanya pada Seorang kakek, yang beruban dan hanya memakai kimono berrmotif es.

"Ano,sumimasen Jiisan, aku mau nanya, sebernanya di desa aapa ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakek.

"Bocah seperti mu pasti baru datang dari temppat yg terasing sampai tidak tahu tentang Desa Yuki, yang merupakan Desa Klan Yuki pengguna kekei Genkai Hyoton?" Jelas Kakek tersebut padaa Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Kakek itu." Dan Bocah perkenalkan nama ku Gotetsu , aku kepala desa disini" Kata Kakek yg ternyata namanya Gotetsu pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan."Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto , Sang shinobi yg akan Membawa damai , salam kenal Gotetsu -Jiisan" Balas kenal Naruto senang.

Dan Gotetsu Kepala Desa itu pun menyambut Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya.

 **Naruto Pov**

"Jika dilihat dari rumah Gotetsu-Jiisan interiornya sangat modern, kayu nyaa juga bisa dipastikan mahal harga dilihat dari warna Coklat terang dan penuh akan Lilin" Batinku sambil memandang sekitar Rumah Kepala desa yuki ini.

"Jadi Naruto apa alasan seorang Bocah sepertimu mengunjungi Desaku ini?" Tanya Serius Gotetsu-Jiisan padaku.

Aku hanya mengernyit heran akan nada serius ini."Maaf ,Jiisan aku hanya bocah yg lapar dan ternyata singgah ke kedai ramen di desa ini".Jawab ku ,sambil kulihat kepala desa ini terus menatap ku memastikan jawaban yg didengar.

"Naruto apa kau berasal dari Konoha?" Tanya Antusias Gotetsu padaku.

Rasa Dendam ku naik pitam mendengar nama desa terkutuk itu."Jiisan, Konoha adalah desa yg membuangku dgn sendrinya aku dibuang oleh mereka, dan Jangan pernah mengatakan aku Berasal dari Desa terkutuk itu!"Marah ku .

Kulihat Gotetsu Hanya menaikkan alis nya" Gomen , Naruto aku hanya menanyakan saja, karna margamu juga mengatakan kau berasaal dari Konoha dan karna tidak ada Uzumaki lagi kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Aku heran." Ya sebetulnya aku Namikaze mengikuti ayahku daan sejak aku dibuang aku hanya memakaai marga ibuku yg Uzumaki terakhir selain Adikku" Jawabku.

Setelah aku menceritakan kisahku pada Gotetsu Jiisan ini pengecualian saat Rikudo Jiji melatihku . "Maafkan aku Naruto, memaksa mu mengatakan masa lalu pahitmu itu" Kata Gotetsu padaku.

"Dan Jika kau mau Naruto, bisa tinggal di desa ini saja?" Saran Gotetsu padaku.

"Ya aku ingin menetap di sini Jiisan" Jawabku .

 **Normal Pov**

Naruto pun menetap di Yuki no Kuni selama hampir sebulan penuh, ia juga mengenal beberapa orang disana termasuk Neechan angkatnya Yuki Haku.

Di Rumah Kepala Desa Yuki no Kuni ada Naruto , Gotetsu serta Haku yg merupakan putri satu-satunya Kepala desa tersebut.

"Naruto aku mendengar dari para warga desa tentang pelatihanmu selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini, Apa kau memiliki elemen utamamu Air dan Angin?"Tanya Gotetsu pada Naruto.

"Hai Jiisan,Aku bukan hanya itu aku memiliki elemen Api ,Air dan Angin dan Kadang aku juga dapat Petir"Jawab Naruto.

Gotetsu dan Haku terkejut mendengar Jawaban Naruto!?.. "Tidak hanya Air dan angin tapi Api dan Petir juga!?" Batin Syok Ayah Anak itu.

"Naru, sejak kapan Naru memiliki 4 elemen utama Shinobi ,Kenapa Neechanmu ini tidak mengetahui nya?" Tanya Haku dan Naruto hanya nyegir sambil membatin "Karna Shinobi no Kami yg mengajarkanku" tapi hanya dijawab "Ya Neechan dan jiisan tau aku hanya Shinobi yg mendapat anugrah dari Kami ?"Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Wah Jiisan , bangga pada bocahku ini benarkan Haku?" Kata Gotetsu.

"Benar,Otousama" Jawab Haku.

"Jadi Naruto dilihat dari 4 elemen utamamu , Maukah kau sebagai Warga Desa Yuki no Kuni dan sebagai penerus ku selain Haku dalam Hyoton inginkah kau Naruto menerima Kekei Genkai klan Kami?" Tanya Gotetsu .

"Hmm, aku mau Jiisan , Neechan ,Tolong ajarkan aku Hyoton " Jawab senang Naruto.

Mendengar itu Gotetsu dan Haku hanya tersenyum bangga pada Naruto.

Di desa Konohagakure no Sato

Terlihat Sosok Bertopeng Orange membentuk Lolipop dan satu Lubang serta Sosok mahkluk Tanaman Venus FlyTrap memandang Desa Konoha dan seisinya sambil berbincang satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Zetsu?" Tanya orang bertopeng pada Tanaman disebelahnya.

"Ya , hanya menunggu waktu Madara -sama untuk kita bisa mendapatkan seluruh Bijuu sperti Kyuubi di bawah Sana" Jawab Zetsu atau Tanaman pada orang dipanggilnya Madara sambil Memandang Jauh dari Hutan Di Bukit Para Hokage.

"Ya, Dunia ini harus merasakan rasa sakit yg mendalam , Zetsu rencana kita akan dimulai 8 Tahun Kedepan untuk mengambil seluruh Bijuu termasuk Anak itu" Tunjuk Madara ke Anak Surai merah darah dengan kulit putih serta iris violetnya.

"Hai , Madara-sama ,Anggota kita juga mengalami kekurangan Kita harus terus mencari Anggota baru , Bagaimana Madara -sama?" Tanya Zetsu pada Madara.

Madara hanya mengangguk ."Kuserakan pencari anggota baru untuk saat ini dulu Zetsu padamu, Aku ada sedikit Urusan dengan Jinchuriki Sanbi untuk saat ini" Kata Madara dan dia menghilang dihisap Vortexnya.

"Huhuhuhu, 8 Tahun lagi Kaa-sama, 8 TAHUN LLAGI, huhuhu, aku anakmu akan membangkitkan Kaa sama dan akan menghancurkan Dunia ini, Hahaaha" Batin Psikopat Zetsu Hitam, dan menghilang ditelan bumi.

Terlihat Desa Konoha sedang ramai merayakan festival 8 tahun penyegelan Kyuubi serta mendoakan Hari Ulang tahun ke – 6 Namikaze Uzumaki Menma anak prodigy konoha , anak dari Yondaime Hokage Kirroi Senko no Namikaze Minato dan Akai chishi no Habanero Kushina Uzumaki.

Konoha saat itu sangat ramai sekali, para warga berpesta pora dan juga sama Para shinobi , mereka semua memakai Kimono serta langit malam Konoha di hiasi Kembang Api yg meriah.

"Wahhh, Anata hari ini sangat indah bagi Konoha ya kan?" Kata Kushina sambil memeluk Suaminya Minato.

"Yah , Tsuma Hari ini sungguh spesial bagi desa terutama bagimu Menma, Tousan dan Kaasan sangat menyanyangi mu Anakku" Kata Minato mengusap kepala anaknya Menma.

Dengan Wajah brbinar-binar," Hai Menma juga sayang sama Tousan dan Kaasan , Hontou Arigato " Kata Menma senang.

Minato dan Kushina yg mendengar itu mengucapkan."Selamat Ulangtahun Menma" Kata mereka berdua kompak.

Sang Yondaime Hokage pun melihat semua warga yang ramainya mengisi setiap jalan di seluruh Konoha baik diatap maupun di Toko-toko tertentu , Ada Clan Uchiha , yg adalah sahabat Minato sendiri Fugaku Uchiha serta Mikoto Uchiha anak keduanya Itachi dan Sasuke, Juga Inoichi Yamanaka , Shikaku Nara, Akimichi Choza, dan anak mereka semua bergembira ria.

"Para Hadirin semua Warga desa tercinta Konohagakure sato kita telah 8 tahun bebas dari Kyuubi dan Anakku tercinta Namikaze Menma adlah Pahlawan kita yang telah menyelamatkan desa ini ,Mari kita hari ini berpesta Merayakan Hari Ulang tahunnya!" Sorak Sang Yondaime Hokage dengan Lantang pada seluruh warga desa.

Bagai Gemuruh warga desa bersorak gembira.

"Woahh, Hidup Hokage-sama " Sorak warga serta shinobi Konoha.

"Hidup Pahlawan Kita Namikaze Menma"!, Kata mereka.

Malam itu pun Konoha melakukan kesalahan terbesar mereka , kesalahan seluruh desa dan begitu saja mereka semua melupakan saatu-satunya anak atau shinobi Konoha yg berulang tahun itu dengan tanpa ada rasa berdosa sedikit mereka melupakannya Anak itu Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

 **To be Continued**

 **WAHHH.. BAGAIMANNA?**

Maafkan author gila satu ini... saya kemarin putuskan untuk tunda dulu penulisan chapter ini karna baru setengah jalan udah lupa jalan senddiri...

Yah maklum juga author sungguh sungguh baru pemula dan masih banyak belajar tapi ingat author tidak akan mengingkari janji author pada readers.

DAN SEKARANG Author ingin readers voting : Naruto itu disini Dark atau nnti maafkan atau ampuni seluruh Konoha apa yang mana ya? AUTHOR BINGUNG SIH ini pertama kalinya author tulis fanfix bukan sperti Author yg udah master dan handal yg reviewnya 1k+ dan Wordsnya gede amat...

DAN UNTUK word akan author usahakan nambah sesuai jalan nya chapter mendatang...

Naruto itu memiliki elemen 4 : Api, Angin, Air,Petir. KEKEI GENKAI Hyoton, Shakuton,Ranton, serta Fuuton ... Doujutsu : Rinnegan Choku Tomoe..

MAAFKAN author jika readers belum puas ya sarankan author cupu ini ya tapi jangan yg Kata kotor, nnti hatiku sakit deh sama Tokoh Utama Kita

REVIEW Arigato


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Legend of Six Path**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure,Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo! MAINSTREAM!.**

 **WOW.. Dont Like Dont Read**

 **Disclaimer : I dont Own Naruto only Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 4

Sudah berbulan-bulan Naruto , Bocah 8 Tahun ini berlatih terus menerus tanpa mengenal lelah demi pencapaiannya serta Janji pada Rikudo Sannin itu.

Naruto sudah dapat dengan baik menyempurnakan teknik Hyoton serta Suitonnya sudah tergolong level Kage .. Berkat bantuan dan didikan dari Gotetsu Yuki dan Yuki Haku putrinya itu, Naruto dapat menggunakkan Kekei Genkai dari Klan Yuki .

Di Hutan Sebelah Utara Desa Yuki terlihat Naruto sedang berlatih menggunakkan Berbagai Kekei Genkai Hyoton dengan diamati Gotetsu senseinya itu.

"Naruto , Kau sungguh anak yg berbakat, Aku bangga padamu" Kata Gotetsu, Naruto hanya mengangguk malu atas pujian.

"Hehehe, Hah! Sensei hanya salah paham tentu saja Gotetsu Jisan yg terbaik dalam Hyoton , dan Arigato Gotetsu Jisan mau mengajar kan ku , melatih, memberi makan dan tempat tinggal" Balas Naruto .

"Hahahaah, Kau biasa aja Bocah , Ini sudah menjadi keharusan kepala desa untuk melayanj Warga maupun shinobi yg ada didesaku" Kata Gotetsu.

"Tapi, Naruto dilihat dari pelatihan selama 3 Bulan lebih ini, Aku simpulkan kau pantas menyandang gelar Master Hyoton selain aku" Puji Gotetsu.

Naruto hanya bingung " Ha? Gelar Master Jisan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tapi aku kan baru belajar Hyoton" Kata Naruto.

"Hahahaha, Ternyata kau anak lucu juga Naruto, ya memang gelar Master pantas padamu , Karnaa kau menguasai segala Hyoton yg ada serta memanipulasi Suiton yg dapat menjadi Kartu Asmu" Jelas Gotetsu.

"Hai, jiisan jadi ternyata itu semua karna aku menguasai Hyoton ya Jiisan?.

"Ya , Naruto sekarang Ayo kita kembali ke Desa" Ajak Senseinya Naruto.

Di Desa Kirigakure

Desa yang ramai dan tenang terlihat di gedung Sang Yondaime Mizukage didalamnya sedang berkutat dengan lembaran kertas terus menerus sebagai pekerjaan sehari harinya.

"Arghhh,Jika ini terus datang !Dokumen Siallan!.. Aku tak dapat santai juga di Kantorku sendiri" Rutuk Frustasi Yagura sang Yondaime Mizukage itu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan menatap dari jauh gedung Mizukage itu di malam gelap ini.. "Ini sudah saatnya Sanbi Jinchuriki jatuh ke tangan ku" Ucap Sosok itu.

Sosok itu menghilang dalam pusaran di malam itu.

Di Tempat Yagura

"Hahh... Kapan aku akan menjadi seorang yg bebas dari Dokumen ini... Hah" Helaan nafas terdengar dari kegelisahan Mizukage satu ini.

Krieet!

Pintu ruangan Mizukage tiba-tiba terbuka dan keluar dari situ sosok bertopeng orange yg membentuk lolipop ..

Kaget itu yg Mizukage ini rasakan, sejak beberapa jam saat ia mengotak atik dokumen ia tak dapat merasakan hawa membunuh maupun kehadiran asing di sensornya yg tergolong Kage itu.

Berdirinya Yagura dengan siaga menatap Tajam orang bertopeng itu "Dare wa Omae Ka!?" Tanya Yagura.

"Hahaha, jadi ini Jinchuriki Sanbi ka?, Aku adalah Uchiha Madara" Jawab Sosok Topeng itu.

"U-Uuchhiha Mmadaraa!? ,Tidak mungkin Madara sudah mati dari Dulu! Keparat tunjukkan siapa dirimu!" Kata Yagura sedikit syok tentang Sosok di mukanya ini yg memperkenalkan dirinya Uchiha Madara.

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tidak ingin menjadi siapa siapa, Aku akan menciptakan perdamaian sejati pada Dunia Rusak ini dengan yg ada didalam tubuhmu itu Jinchuriki" Kata Panjang Lebar Sosok Topeng.

"Gawaat, Jadi orang ini datang untuk mengambil Isobu atas diriku ,TIDAK bisa dibiarkan,Aku harus melawannya" Batin Yagura saat ia mendengar bahwa Sosok didepan ini ingin Isobu Bijuunya dari nya sendiri.

"Tapi Mengapa tak ada tanda penjaga Jounin maupun Chunnin sekitar untuk datang?, Apakah dia melumpuhkan semua nya!?,Dia bukan orang sembarangan" Batin Yagura sambil terus menataap intens Sosok itu.

Tiba-tiba Sosok Madara itu Shunshin ke samping Yagura dan menendangnya dengan keras, Yagura yg terpental pun menabrak tembok ruang kerjanya.

"Argghh"Rintih Kesakitan Yagura saat dia menabrak Tembok .

"Teme, Bangsat , apa maumu!?" Maraah Yagura.

Sosok itu hanya diam mendengar Emosi Yagura yg meluap.

Di Summonnya Tongkat Andalan Mizukage Yagura ia pun memutar tongkatnya 360 derajat "Suiton : Mizukagami No Jutsu" Muncul replika Sosok itu sendiri saat ia mau menerjang Mizukage itu.

Tapi Pantulan Sosok itu dari Jutsu Cermin Mizukage itu hanya menembus Sosok itu seperti Hantu, dan " Krrmttt" Sosok itu Mencekik kuat Yagura yang Syok karna Jutsu andalan nya itu dibatalkan dan paling lagi lawanya seperti Hantu.

"Arghhh, Lepaskan Akuu!?" Teriak Susah Payah Yagura sambil mencoba lepas dari cekikan sosok itu.

"Diamlah dan Turutilah Sanbi, Genjutsu Sharingan!"Kata Sosok itu.

Yondaime Mizukage itu terjatuh dengan Pandangan Kosong.

Madara pun mengukir senyum dibalik topengnya " Sekarang kita lihat saja semua permainan ini , Sanbi" Ucapnya dan menghilang dalam pusaran.

Keesokan Harinya Yondaime Mizukage membuat para Shinobi serta seluruh tanah Mizu no Kuni Kaget , akan tindakannya. Ia mendeklarasikan bahwa semua Kekei Genkai di Mizu no Kuni di bumi Haanguskkan.

Kembali Di Desa Yuki No Kuni

Naruto dan Gotetsu Jiisannya itu sedang dalam masa pelatihan nya lagi, Naruto yg bertambah kuat dan tinggi itu mengikuti setiap unsur yg diberikan Sensei nya.

"Jadi Naruto apa kau ingin Kembali ke Konoha, maksudku pulang ke rumahmu disana?"Tanya Gotetsu.

"Sensei aku ingin pulang tapi bagaimana dengan Desa ini, Neechan dan Sensei juga?, Apa Sensei ingin aku pulang kembali ke Mereka yg menyakitiku!?" Balas Naruto

Entah apa yg menyentuh hati Gotetsu itu iapun memberikan Naruto Suatu hadiah atau harta bagi Anak yg sudah dianggap Anaknya sendiri.

"Naruto sebelum itu Jiisan pernah dengar dari Haku , kalau Naruto ingin mencapai perdamaian bagi Shinobi Sekai ini?" Tanya Gotetsu Jiisan .

" Ya Jiji, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku" Jawab Naruto.

DI rogohnya dalam Kimono Gotetsu mengambil Sarung Pedang yg berukiran Lambang Es dengan warna Metalik Biru Es dan Warna utamanya Hitam itu.

Naruto hanya melihat itu." Sensei apa itu pedang yg sensei selalu ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu apa yg Senseinya keluarkan itu.

Ya, selama masa pelatihan berbulan bulan Naruto dan Gotetsu, Sensei Naruto itu menceritakan Tentang pedang Legendaris dari Desa Yuki sendri yg diturunkan dari Nenek Moyang mereka dari Masa Adanya Cerita berdesas desus tentang Ootsutsuki Di Bulan sampai Zaman Shinobi no Kami Hashirama Senju, Yuki no Ken ,Pedang Hyoton dengan Nama Yukianesa pedang yg konon dapat membekukan Sebuah Gunung Api , Ceriita yg di ceritakan Gotetsu pada Naruto , tentang dulunya Yukianesa merupakan perwujudan Energi Alam Es yg di segel dalam sebuah pedang.

Gotetsu yang mendengar Naruto hanya mengangguk." Ya , Naruto ini adalah Pedang Legendaris yang hanya 3 orang di zamaan sekarang yg mengetahuinya yg adalah Aku,Kau dan Haku saja, Di Masa ini orang-orang hanya mengangap pedang ini Mitos belaka dan tidak nyata" Jelas Gotetsu .

Gotetsu memberikan Pedang Yukianesa yg tersarung itu pada Naruto."Berlututlah Naruto, Kau sekarang dinobatkan oleh ku sebagai penerus dan pemilik Pedang Yukianesa ini" Kata Gotetsu sambil menyerahkan Pedang itu pada Naruto.

Berlutut pun Naruto dan Menerima pedang itu dari Senseinya."Tapi Sensei Kenapa tidak Haku saja yang menjadi pemiliknya?" Tanya Naruto sesudah menyimpan Yukianesa dalam Fuin Tangannya.

"Haku adalah putriku tapi aku ingin seorang Lelaki Gagah yg dapat menjadi pemilik pedang legendaris ini Naruto, Jadi Uzumaki Naruto maukah kau bersumpah akan menjaga Jantung Energi Es itu Pedang Yukianesa?" Tanya Gotetsu.

"Hai,Aku Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu menjaga Energi utama ini Sensei!"Jawab Naruto Padat dan jelas.

Gotetsu dan Naruto pun melekas pergi dari Hutan Pelatihan Mereka.

Tiba- tiba !.

"Bummmm"

BUMMMMMM!.

Terdengar suara Ledakan dan Dilihat Asap mengepul Besar dari Arah Yuki no Kuni.

"!?, Ledakan! AYO Jiji, Kelihatan Desa telah diserang" Kata Naruto kaget saat dilihatnya Asap yg tebal.

Naruto dan Gotetsu pun melesat dengan cepat menuju desa mereka.

Dilihat dari Kondisi Yuki no Kuni terlihat Banyak nya Shinobi Kirigakure serta Yondaime Mizukage Yagura itu menatap datar Desa itu.

"Minna!, sekarang Bakar dan Bunuh dan Hanguskan Semua Warga dan Bangunan Desa ini!, Jangan sisakan sedikit pun Yg lolos!" Perintah Yagura.

Mendengar Komando Pemimpin Mereka, Shinobi Kiri yg perkiraan 2000 lebih atau kurang itu Membumi hanguskan dan membantai dengan Kejam seluruh Warga Desa Yuki no Kuni.

Bangunan Hancur lalu lalang , berceceran darah di Salju yg turun pada jalanan Yuki no Kuni.

"Argghhh,, Ttoolong jangaan bunuhh kami!, Arrgghhhh!" Teriak -teriak minta ampun Warga Yuki no Kuni yg ditusuk Kunai maupun Pedang dan Shuriken.

Tiba-tiba

"Fuuton: Reppusho" Jurus Angin Naruto membuat Shinobi Kiri terlempar menabrak satu sama lain.

"Tap,Tap" Naruto dan Gotetsu mendarat di depan semua Shinobi Kiri dan Yondaime Mizukage itu.

Gotetsu yang melihat warga desa nya , Desa yg dibangun nya hancur serta Warga dibunuh meluap pun amarahnya.

"Grrrhhh!, Yagura Aapaaa! MAKSUD SEMUA INII!?" Geram Gotetsu meningkatkan KI nya sehingga membuat beberapa Shinobi Kiri merasa Gugup.

Yagura Hanya menatap datar Gotetsu dan Naruto yg ia kira juga pengguna Hyoton itu." Hah?, Hahaha apa maksudku?, Ya maksudku adalah ingin membantai semua Sampah Kekei Genkai Tak berguna seperti Kalian yg tidak ada gunanya bagi Desa Kiri Sedikitpun!" Kata Sinis dan Hinaan Yagura.

Gotetsu yg mendengarnya hanya terlihat amarah yg besar di pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu maumu" Kata Gotetsu.

Chakra intensitas tinggi keluar dengan Hawa dingin menusuk kulit setiap Shinobi , Yagura dan Naruto yg melihat itu hanya mundur sambil membatin "Gotetsu Jiisan!?".

"Hyoton : Koori No Ryuu!"Teriak Gotetsu dan muncul es berterbangan perlahan membentuk Naga dengan Mata Tajam menatap Shinobi Kiri dengan Ganasnya.

"Groooarr!" Raungan besar Naga itu melesat menghantam kan berjuta-juta Tekanan Es bagi Shinobi Kiri.

Yagura hanya Menatap datar Naga itu membatin" Jadi ini sang Koori no Ryuu ka?, Omoshiroi" Batin Psikopatnya.

"Uhuuk,Masih belum , Hyoton :Hisame no Jutsu" Menyebutkan Jutsunya Badai Es pun menjalar menerpa semua Shinobi Kiri beserta Yagura yg sedikit syok karna Badai Tiba-tiba itu.

Naruto hanya memandang ngeri sekaligus khawatir kondisi Senseinya itu." Tadi itu pasti Kekei Genkai Hyoton Rank S milik Gotetsu Jiji".

Gotetsu kondisinya lelah dan jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Jiji!" Teriak Naruto dan membantu menopang Gotetsu.

"Jiji!?, Apa Jiji Baik -baik saja!?,Biasr ku lawan mereka" Kata Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto, Pergilah biar Jiji Tangani ini semua, Carilah Neechanmu Haku!, Jiji harap kamu mau, uhukk uhuuk menjagaa harta Desa yg diwariskan pdamu" Kata Jiji pada Naruto .

Stress, itulah lagi yg Naruto alami setelah Rikudo pergi sekarang Gotetsu Kakek yg melatihnya ingin pergi untuk melawan Shinobi sebanyak itu,Tidak ia tak ingin membuat Orang disayangnya mati karna dirinya, Tapi disisi lain ia sudah tahu bahwa patut melakukan perkataan Senseinya itu.

" Maafkan Aku, Naruto Anakku, Hyoton : Esu Tensha Gijutsu" Kata Gotetsu merangkai jutsunya pada Naruto dan terdapat Huruf Kanji Menyelimuti Naruto dan Wushshh,Naruto pun Hilang dalam Teknik berpindah/ shunshin Partikel elemen es.

" Semoga kau bahagia Naruto" Batin Gotetsu.

Dan Badai es pun mereda saat Naruto telah berpindah tempat oleh Gotetsu , terlihat Yagura dengan Mode Jinchurikinya / Vermilion Ekor 3 .

"Jadi Inikah akhirku dibunuh Sanbi, Aku siap Kami sama" Batin Gotetsu menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

"Grooarrr, Kau akan mati Koori no Ryuuu!" Geram Yagura dalam Mode 3 Tailsnya.

Dengan itu Partikel Yin dan Yang menyatu di Mulut Yagura membentuk Bijuudamma dan Melesat menuju Gotetsu yg terduduk lelah di tanah itu.

"Buummmmmm!" Ledakan besar terjadi di Desa Yuki no Kuni.

... " Dimana aku?" Batin Naruto melihat lihat hanya ada Obor dan Gelap di mana-mana.

"Kau datang juga Naruto, Khuhuhuku" Kata Sosok Gelap pada Naruto.

!?. Naruto Kaget dan segera bangun bersiaga pada suara dari kegelapan itu.

"Siapa kau !?, Tunjukkan diirimu!?" Teriak Naruto menantang Sosok gelap tersebut.

"Khukukhu, Siapa aku ?,Ini aku Sisi Gelapmu, alias Yami Naruto, Hehehe" Tawa Psikopat sosok itu yg namanya Yami itu.

"Yami!, Kegelapanku, omong kosong!, Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto akan meenjadi Shinobi yg membawa Damai, Tdk ada Gelap di Hatiku!" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

" Hahahaha, kkau sangat lucu Naruto, Tidak ada gelap di hatimu?, Apa Gelap akan ada Jika kau ketahui bahwa Gotetsu Jijimu itu sudaah Mati?" Kata Yami sambil tertawa.

Terkejut, Ya ." Tidak!?, Jij Mati, tidak itu hanya mimpi hanya Omong kosong belaka!?, Apa maumu Yami!?" Teriak Naruto terkejut dalam ingatannya jelas perkataan terakhir Jiji padanya.

"Sudah jelas bukan, Jijimu itu menteleportasikan mu ketempat lain dan sekarang ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk memberimu Kekuatan Yami, Apa kau membenci mereka Naruto?, Hahaha, Apa kau ingin membuat mereka menderita karna mereka semua membunuh orang tersayangmu, Desa Yuki, Haku, Jijimu bahkan Orangtuamu yg membuangmu?, Hahahahhaha "Tawar Yami serba Tertawa Gila.

Naruto Frustasi memegang kepalanya menghadapi cobaan dalam hidupnya ini." Argghh , Tidakk, Tidakkk, TIDAK!, Aku tidak butuh kau Yami, Aku akan mewujudkan perdamaian dan itu sudah pasti!" Tegas Naruto.

"Kau Terlalu Naif Naruto, Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti dan akan ku datang untuk memberi mu kekuatannku, Khukhukhu" Kata Yami dan setelah itu pergi Dari hadapan Naruto.

Mental Naruto Bimbang. Tidak tahu apa tujuannya..." Tdk aku harus tetap setia pada janjiku untuk Rikudou Jiji dan Gotetsu jiji" Batin Tekad Api Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **YA bagaimana Readers?.**

 **MAAF YA udah berapa hari ini tunda up nya .**

 **Sekalian mohon maaf nnti author akan up 2 hari kedpan ..ok**

 **Masih newbie jadi maklum sih.. Hwhehw**

 **Jadi jika author up laama itu artinya lagi malas tu... kerjaan susah waktu sempit lagi...**

 **Tapi janji author akan tamatkan fic ini**

 **Please Review Guys... See You next Chapter**


End file.
